תנ"ך ליסבון
thumb|300px|ימיןthumb|ימין|300px| יצא לאור ע"י הוצאת ידיעות אחרונות, בשנת 1988, מכיל 368 עמודים תנ"ך ליסבון הוא קודקס (כתב יד כרוך בספר ולא מגולגל במגילה) הועתק בידי שמואל בן שמואל איבן מוסא בשנת 1482. שלושת הכרכים של הספר נרכשו על ידי המוזיאון הבריטי בשנת 1882 ושופצו בשנת 1954. הוא הושלם בשנת 1482, התנ"ך ליסבון היא עדות חיי התרבות העשירים של היהודים פורטוגזית מנוסים לפני הגירוש והמרות בכפייה של דצמבר 1496. כתב יד של התנך המלא המכיל את כל עשרים וארבעה ספרים, כרוכים בשלושה כרכים. מלבד התמליל המקראי מכיל כתב היד רשימת תרי"ג מצוות, ערוכות על פי סדרן בתורה, וכן רשימת מסורה בסוף החומש, בין נביאים ראשונים לנביאים אחרונים ובסוף הכתובים. תהילתו של "תנך ליסבון" באה לו בשל העיטורים המפוארים המשובצים בכל שלושת כרכיו. המתכונת העיטורית מושתתת על צירופים שונים של שלושה רכיבים עיקריים: מסגרות ובהן תשלובות צמחיות, מסגרות ולוחיות המעוטרות בעבודת פילגרין עשויה בדיו וכתב אורנמנטלי בזהב ממורט. מהדורת פקסימיליה צבעונית ומהודרת עם הקדמה מפורטת בעברית ובאנגלית. לספר הקדמה מאת: גבריאלה סד ריינה המקור: ‏אתר המוזיאון הבריטי התנ"ך כולו קישור המבוא המקור The Lisbon Bible is the most accomplished dated codex (that is, a manuscript in book form rather than a scroll) of the Portuguese school of medieval Hebrew illumination. Its three volumes comprise all 24 books of the Hebrew Bible. Volume One contains the Torah, or the Five Books of Moses, also known as the Pentateuch. The second and third volumes contain the Prophets and the Hagiographa (Writings or Holy Writings) respectively. Added to the manuscript are lists of the Commandments in the Torah, as well as masoretic material, which give information on the correct spelling, reading and pronunciation of the biblical text. Samuel ben Samuel Ibn Musa, known as Samuel the Scribe, copied the biblical text in an elegant square script for the manuscript's patron Yosef ben Yehudah al-Hakim. The sumptuous decorations were created by a team of skilled artists. Completed in 1482, the Lisbon Bible is a testimony to the rich cultural life the Portuguese Jews experienced prior to the expulsion and forced conversions of December 1496. The British Museum (now the British Library) bought the manuscript in 1882. The present binding was crafted in 1954 and replaced the 16th century leather covers. Since Hebrew is written from right to left, the openings in the manuscript follow the same orientation. British Library Or. MS 2626 על המחבר (מכתב היד) אני שמואל בר' שמואל ן' מוסא נ"ע כתבתי ארבעה ועשרים כרכים בעזרת יושב כרובים במאמר הגביר הנחמד השם טוב כגן רטוב זית רענן יפה פרי תאר ר' יוסף בן כבוד ר' יהודה המכונה אלחכים בצרור החיים תהא נשמתו המתים בגן עדן ינחם. והחיים למען חסדיו ירחם וצוה לחקור דקדוקס ז' ולבקר לכל אשר אזן וחקר על כן יענו לו אשריו ואשרי בניו אחריו ינצרהו באל ויראו ביאת הגול ובימיו יושע יהודה וישראל בוראהו חסד ימציאו אל יאבד לנצח גבורינו. סיימתיו בחודש כסלו יום ששי בין השמשות שנת חמשת אלפים ומאתים וארבעים ושלוש לבריאת העולם במדינת לישבואה ישע יקרה אמן גלריה תמונות מקור התמונות : המוזיאון הבריטי קובץ:Page2full.jpg| מתוך תרי"ג מצוות קובץ:Lisbonbib_lg_bereshit.jpg| תחילת ספר בראשית קובץ:Semot.jpg|תחילת ספר שמות קטגוריה:כתבי יד עבריים קטגוריה:תנ"ך